How Far We've Come
by spazzgirl
Summary: everything starts out on a journey but leads to a wonderful end to the adventure. 100 fic special.


**How Far We've Come**

**Hello everyone!**

**This is a NaruSaku one-shot brought to you from me!**

**Now this is going to be a very special one, reason bei0ng is that, it's my 100 fic! That's write, I've been writing stories for this site for 8 years! And I thought I'd write something special for you all, especially to my fellow NaruSaku lovers.**

**It all started with a NaruSaku fanart I had found on DeviantArt that lead me to this website, and a NaruSaku fic was the first story I have ever read here.**

**I want to dedicate to this all of my followers who started out on this journey when I first started writing. I also want to dedicate this to all of my newer followers as well.**

**Please listen to "Never Stop (wedding version)" by SafetySuit while reading this story. **

**Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of any characters used**

**Summary: **_everything starts out on a journey but leads to a wonderful end to the adventure_

**ENJOY!**

It all started when he laid eyes upon a pink haired girl, whose smile made his heart skip a beat. He wouldnever forget the name of the girl…

_Sakura_

He could never understand why people would pick on a pretty girl such as her. He hated it when some of their fellow classmates would make fun of her forehead.

_It's not even big_

Naruto would clench his tiny fist, the urge to protect her and scare away those bullies.

Of course the next day when he wanted to make a stand against those bullies, he frowned as someone else had stood up for the pink haired girl.

_Next time_

The young blonde would always try his best to get stronger so he could protect the girl named after the cherry blossoms. He remembered how she smiled at his rival.

_Maybe one day, she'll smile at me_

Naruto didn't understand why Sakura always called him annoying whenever he tried to gain her attention. Each time he watched Sakura smile at Sasuke, he would always vow to try to win her affection. He realized later on that his crush was becoming something more on that day.

_April 3__rd_

He remembered vividly that day how beautiful she looked smiling at the sun as the cherry blossom petals flew past by her. She didn't look like an angel, it was more like looking at

_Heaven_

Naruto could remember how happy he was when he found out he got put on Sakura's team. It was probably the happiest days of his life. Being on the same team with the girl who he loved so much. Of course it came with complications due to Sasuke, but being on the same team as Sakura made things easier for Naruto.

_He would always protect her_

The blonde could remember how much his heart hurt when Sakura and Tazuna ran past by him as they went over to Sasuke. His heart felt like it was breaking as he could hear Sakura's heart wrenching cries. The vow he made that day.

_I promise to make sure she doesn't cry anymore_

Team 7 were excited when they found out they were entering the chunin exams, this gave Naruto the chance to become much stronger and get a higher rank. Perhaps this will allow Sakura to smile at him if he passed the exams. Of course all of his planning went downhill the moment Orochimaru decided to attack them. He had to deal with a blood lusting Gaara, the animalistic anger and the urge to kill flowed through Naruto's vein as Sakura got hit by Gaara's sand arm.

Using these dark feelings, he summoned Gamabunta and used all of his power to protect one of his most precious people. Of course the blonde was upset when he found out that only Shikamaru was the one to be promoted to chunin level.

He remembered the day Sasuke betrayed the village to go to Orochimaru for power. Naruto could remember how sad and heartbroken Sakura was. Begging, pleading him to bring Sasuke back to the village. He could feel that awful feeling in his heart. Naruto knew what Sakura was going through, the pain of losing someone you love, so he made a vow to her that day.

_The promise of a lifetime_

Naruto could remember how miserable he felt after failing to bring Sasuke back. Looking at the marked headband in his lap. He knew that Sakura was hurting when she visited him after finding about the failed mission. They vowed they would get strong to bring him back.

He was excited about coming back to Konoha after 2 years. How much he missed his home but also the girl he still loved and adored. Naruto realized how beautiful she looked but decided to joke about it, still not ready to tell her his true feelings.

The blonde remembered about meeting their new teammate and captain. Though he remembered how they found Orochimaru and Kabuto on the heaven and earth bridge. Naruto remembered how Yamato told Naruto it was him who hurt Sakura when he went into the four tailed state.

_I couldn't even protect her from myself_

He could recall they day the found Sasuke. He couldn't believe the young man, whom he called a brother and rival, wanted to kill him. Naruto broke down that day as he failed again, but remember what Sakura had said that day.

_We'll bring him back together_

Naruto was happy that Team 7 took a stand together during the Fourth Shinobi War. He remembered how happy all three of them were as they worked together taking down Kaguya. He had hoped that they would finally reunite afterwards, but instead he had to deal with Sasuke once last time.

_This time, I'll make sure I fulfill that promise of a lifetime to Sakura-chan_

The blonde could recall how intense their battle was. They both used their strongest jutsu and ended things with how it started.

Chidori

Rasengan

Of course it resulted in the two of them losing their arms, but in the end, they were able to rekindle their bond and friendship. Naruto could remember how happy Sakura was as she healed him. With a soft look in his eyes, he could see how happy Sakura was when he apologized.

With one last smile he said.

_Thank you Sakura-chan!_

While he was glad to have Sasuke back, it hurt as well. Naruto knew that Sakura's heart would always belong to Sasuke. He recalled during on year when Sasuke visited Konoha, he stayed for five months, both Naruto and Sasuke became chunin together and celebrated with the newly appointed jonin, Sakura.

The blonde recalled how painful it was to see his two teammates hanging out together during Sasuke's stay. Naruto comforted Sakura they day Sasuke left. He was surprised to see Sai outside of Sakura's apartment when he was about to leave.

_Why haven't you confessed to her?_

Naruto knew he was being a coward for holding his feelings back. He would wait a bit longer, though one fateful day granted him that opportunity. Sakura was sitting on the same bench, he reminisced the day he henged into Sasuke, the blonde smiled. He could tell she wasn't paying attention as he stood in front of her, he could tell how upset she was as she looked down.

_You have such a wide and charming forehead, it makes me want to kiss it_

Naruto recalled how Sakura reacted. Mixed emotions filled her eyes, that day, the two began to distance themselves. Naruto knew he messed up big time. Perhaps he should have waited a bit longer to tell her his true feelings. It began to hurt not being near Sakura anymore. He felt like he didn't deserve her anymore, so he began to question.

_Should I move on?_

His head shot up as he heard someone call for him.

"Are you ready?" The man asked.

"Ye-yeah," taking a deep breath, Naruto headed out.

He took his spot in front of the audience sitting down.

"What took you so long?"

Naruto glared at the raven haired male standing next to him.

"Shut up teme."

Sasuke smirked, "Dobe."

The blonde felt like his breath was taken as their pink haired teammate made her way down the aisle. She was wearing a beautiful pink kimono with the linings colored pearl white. If Naruto could describe what she looked that day, it would be:

_Like looking up at heaven_

His throat tighten and his heart skipped a beat as she smiled at him once she arrived at the top of the stairs.

"You look nice," Sakura smiled at what he was wearing. Naruto wore a dark orange kimono with the linings colored black.

Naruto would never forget the cheers and clapping as both husband and wife finally kissed, announcing their unity.

Alas their adventure had come to an end.

_Heaven and Earth finally became one_

_I'll never stop trying  
>I'll never stop watching as you leave<br>I'll never stop losing my breath  
>Every time I see you looking back at me<br>I'll never stop holding your hand  
>I'll never stop opening your door<br>I'll never stop choosing you babe  
>I'll never get used to you<em>

**END**

***curls up into a ball and starts breaking down* WHY AM I WRITING STORIES THAT MAKE ME CRY?!**

**Anyways, I hoped you all enjoyed this story. This kind of mixes canon with AU. I tried a different writing style with this story. **

**If you want to know, Naruto and Sakura marry on April 3****rd****, according to the data books, that is the day when Naruto falls in love with Sakura, so I wanted to add some significance to that day. **

**In my AU, when Naruto falls in love with Sakura on April 3****rd****, their journey begins, that's why I wanted their adventure to end the same day, their marriage.**


End file.
